A broken heart
by HBKloverHBK
Summary: SLASH John Cena a quitté Shawn Michaels. Shawn est totalement déprimé et veut en finir. Mais un homme est sensible à sa douleur et va l'aider à aller de l'avant. Pour découvrir qui c'est, venez donc lire.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à vous amis fans de catch ;)**

**Me revoila avec une ancienne fic, je l'ai écrite il y a déjà un bon moment et je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, mais bon, je la poste quand même. En espérant que ça vous plaira.**

**Pairings: Mention de Cena/HBK**

**HBK/Chris Jericho**

**Cena/Batista**

**Disclamer: Malheureusement je ne possède aucun des personnages cités dans ma fic, ils sont la propriété d'eux mêmes et de la WWE. Quoique je tenterai bien ma chance pour les racheter lol ^^**

**Rating: T**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 1 : Un amour brisé.

Encore un show épuisant. Shawn appréciait ce court moment solitaire. Personne pour le déranger, personne pour lui rappeler que maintenant il était seul. Depuis que John Cena l'avait quitté, Shawn pensait que plus jamais, il ne pourrait refaire sa vie. Ils étaient restés amis, mais à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il souffrait le martyr.

_**John, tu me manques tellement. Je veux juste être dans tes bras... J'étais si heureux avec toi.**_ _**Tu fais toujours battre mon cœur malgré notre séparation. Ton sourire charmeur me manque. Tes muscles si bien dessinés me manquent. Les nuits torrides que nous avons passées ensemble me manquent. Ton... Non, tout est fini entre nous. Tu m'as dis que tu aimais un autre mec... Je ne devrais pas te pardonner, mais c'est trop tard : Je l'ai fait. J'ai pardonné tout ce que tu as fais même si tu as brisé mon cœur. Marrant... Le cœur du Heart Break Kid est brisé... Je divague. **__**Mon esprit est **__**totalement**__**embrouillé.**_

_Et maintenant que vais-je faire  
De tout ce temps que sera ma vie  
De tous ces gens qui m'indiffèrent  
Maintenant que tu es partie_

_Toutes ces nuits, pourquoi pour qui  
Et ce matin qui revient pour rien  
Ce cœur qui bat, pour qui, pourquoi  
Qui bat trop fort, trop fort_

_Et maintenant que vais-je faire  
Vers quel néant glissera ma vie  
Tu m'as laissé la terre entière  
Mais la terre sans toi c'est petit_

_Vous, mes amis, soyez gentils  
Vous savez bien que l'on n'y peut rien  
Même Paris crève d'ennui  
Toutes ces rues me tuent_

_Et maintenant que vais-je faire  
Je vais en rire pour ne plus pleurer  
Je vais brûler des nuits entières  
Au matin je te haïrai_

_Et puis un soir dans mon miroir  
Je verrai bien la fin du chemin  
Pas une fleur et pas de pleurs  
Au moment de l'adieu_

_Je n'ai vraiment plus rien à faire  
Je n'ai vraiment plus rien ..._

_(Et maintenant- Gilbert Bécaut)_

Une berline noire s'arrêta devant HBK. L'homme au volant ouvrit la vitre teintée. Shawn reconnut un des chauffeurs de la fédération.

- Je vous dépose quelque part, Mr Michaels ?

- Ouais, répondit le Heart Break Kid. A l'hôtel s'il vous plaît.

- OK. Vous savez que vous êtes le dernier sur place ? Tous les autres ont regagnés le Sheraton

- Je sais... mais ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

- Excusez-moi.

Quand il arriva dans le hall de l'hôtel, Triple H et Kofi Kingston l'assaillirent.

- Shawn, s'exclama Triple H. Tu es arrivé, alors la fête promet d'être un succès.

- Non Hunter, je ne veux pas. Je suis…

- Tss-tss viens avec nous, tu n'as rien à dire, ajouta Kingston, son éternel sourire pendu aux lèvres.

- Mais...

Hunter l'attira dans la grande salle de réception. Il fut éblouit par les raies vertes du stroboscope. Il faisait trop chaud, la musique était trop forte et lui vrillait les tympans, et surtout il y avait trop de lutteurs complètement bourrés. Shawn ne se sentait pas bien. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être dans son lit et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il s'éloigna de la foule et se cala dans un coin, un verre de champagne à la main. Il se sentait mal, tellement mal. Chris Jericho s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place non plus dans cette fête, ses collègues n'avaient aucune maturité, ils se comportaient comme des adolescents. Il plongea son regard céruléen dans celui de Michaels.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien Shawn. Je pense que je sais pourquoi. Si tu veux en parler, ma porte est ouverte. Je saurai être là pour toi comme tu l'as été pour moi.

- Je...merci.

Les yeux du Heart Break Kid étaient si tristes que Y2J fut directement pris à la gorge. Shawn que d'habitude rien ne semblait atteindre, paraissait abattu, résigné, déprimé et les mots étaient faibles. HBK d'une façon quelconque, devina les pensées de son ami.

- Je vais bien Christopher, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il doucement en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

_**Non, en vérité je ne vais pas bien, pas bien du tout…**_ Son regard se posa sur la piste de danse où John Cena semblait très absorbé par la bouche de… Batista ??!!

- Arrête de les regarder Shawn, tu te fais du mal. Tu souffres déjà bien assez comme ça.

- Mais merde, s'emporta Michaels, qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

- Calme toi, tenta Chris.

- Non ! De toute façon, tu ne sais même pas ce que je vis !

- Oh si crois moi, malheureusement je ne le sais que trop bien !

Et avant que HBK n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Jericho s'éloigna. Il fallait mieux qu'il laisse Shawn se calmer un peu. D'ailleurs, le Texan resta abasourdi par la réponse de son ami. Chris souffrait ? Il se leva, cherchant le blond du regard. Il se fraya un passage à travers une horde de danseurs complètement déchaînés. Il le trouva, adossé contre un mur, quelques larmes roulant le long de ses joues. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas de plus, John Morrison se planta littéralement devant Jericho. D'où il était, Shawn pouvait entendre la conversation.

- Chris, s'exclamait Morrison. Si c'est encore à cause de lui que tu pleures, je lui fais la peau.

- Ose toucher à un seul de ses cheveux et c'est moi qui te fais la peau. De toute façon tu ne ferais pas le poids contre lui, Johnny.

Le Shaman of Sexy, essuya du revers de la main les larmes du beau Canadien, mais Jericho le repoussa instantanément.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, je n'ai pas besoin de toi tout court.

_**Aïe, t'y vas quand même un peu fort Chris**_, pensa Shawn.

- Moi si je suis comme ça c'est parce que je t'aime Chris, continuait Morrison sans faiblir.

- Je sais Johnny, mais moi je l'aime lui, je suis désolé.

- Chris, je t'aime tellement, je ne veux pas que tu souffres. L'amour ne devrait pas mettre dans ces états.

- …………………………………..

- Si tu ne veux pas me parler, souries-moi au moins.

Jericho lui adressa un sourire forcé. Alors, le beau jeune homme tenta de l'embrasser mais se trouva rejeté avec violence.

- Non Johnny ! Je l'aime et t'y peux rien. Ce n'est pas toi qui fais battre mon cœur, c'est lui. Mets toi ça dans le crâne. Va t'en maintenant, laisse moi.

- Mais…

- J'ai dis laisse moi !

- C'est à ce moment que Shawn Michaels daigna se montrer.

- T'as entendu Morrison, intervint-il, Chris t'a dit de te barrer alors t'as intérêt à t'en aller et plus vite que ça, sinon t'auras à faire à moi.

Le plus jeune obtempéra et laissa les deux hommes entre eux. Le regard de Jericho était le reflet parfait de celui de Michaels. Dans chacun des regards on pouvait maintenant lire autant de détresse et de désespoir. Ils se turent, longtemps. Cependant leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas. Chris posa le creux de sa main sur la courbe de la mâchoire de Shawn, qui se laissa faire. Le blond caressait de ses doigts fins la légère barbe naissante de son aîné, absorbé par les yeux du Heart Break Kid. Il aurait tellement aimé l'embrasser à ce moment même, mais Shawn avait le cœur brisé, ce serait profiter de sa faiblesse et puis qui dit qu'il n'aurait pas la même réaction que lui avec John Morrison ?

- Je monte Chris, je me sens trop mal.

- Je te suis, je ne suis pas à ma place ici. Je crois qu'une bonne douche me fera du bien.

- Et c'est à regret que sa main se détacha du visage de l'homme qu'il aimait.

* * *

**Voila pour le premier chapitre. Bon petit bémol dans mon histoire, ça se passe un peu vite mais j'espère que sinon vous apprécierez quand même.**

**Une tite review pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez ?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Allez, voila la suite**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 2 : Intuition.

Christopher raccompagna Michaels devant la porte de sa chambre. Alors, dans une étreinte amicale, il lui chuchota :

- Ça va aller Shawn, je te le promets. Dors bien cette nuit et demain tu iras mieux.

- D'accord.

HBK trouvait que les paroles et le ton employé par Jericho avaient quelque chose de rassurant. Chris quant à lui, s'enivra une dernière fois de l'odeur de l'homme de ses rêves et se défit de lui en douceur. Il réitéra le geste de tout à l'heure, lui caressant tendrement la joue.

- Repose toi, t'en as besoin. Bye.

Et il regagna sa chambre, laissant un Shawn perplexe devant l'attention que lui portait Chris. Dès qu'il entra, le Texan s'effondra sur son lit, l'aura rassurante de Chris ne l'apaisant plus, puisque maintenant, il était de nouveau seul. Seul et abandonné. Il avait enfin trouvé en Jericho quelqu'un qui faisait attention à lui.

Chris se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Une impression désagréable le submergeait. Il était oppressé, tendu. Son cœur battait vite, trop vite. Sa respiration s'accélérait et une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Comme si il avait peur. Peur… peut-être. En tout cas, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'aurait pas du le laisser seul, il était bien trop mal.

- Shawn, s'écria-t-'il, une image terrible lui traversant l'esprit.

Il enfila rapidement un pantalon, ne prit pas la peine de mettre un tee-shirt et partit en courant en direction de la chambre de Shawn. Il tambourina à la porte. Personne ne répondait. Il mit sa main sur la clenche de la porte. Par chance, celle-ci était ouverte. Son regard se figea. Le mini bar était ouvert. Shawn Michaels, le regard dans le vague, une bouteille de vodka dans la main droite, le contenu d'une boite entière de somnifères, dans la main gauche, était affalé sur son lit. Il avait l'air pitoyable. Plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool fort, vides, jonchaient le sol. Le torse de Shawn ruisselait de sueur et faisait luire sa peau basanée. Y2J ferma la porte, et au lieu d'utiliser la force pour sauter sur HBK et lui arracher les médicaments (ce qu'il mourait d'envie de faire), il opta pour la douceur. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui.

- Shawn…

- Chris, le coupa Michaels d'un ton sinistrement résigné, je n'en peux plus, laisse moi mourir, je veux crever et quitter ce monde de merde. De toute façon je n'ai jamais servit à rien, j'ai toujours été un fardeau pour tout le monde… Laisse moi partir Chris…

Jericho, qui ne pu en supporter plus, envoya une claque monumentale à Michaels.

- P…Pourquoi, bégaya HBK.

- Parce que tu la méritais ! Bordel, je t'interdis de redire des choses comme ça. Je n'hésiterai pas à le refaire si tu continues à débiter toutes ces putains de conneries… Je tiens à toi, moi.

Puis, le blond tendit les mains et Shawn lui donna la bouteille et les médicaments, qu'il déposa par terre. Chris se rapprocha un peu plus de Michaels. Le Texan paraissait soudain si vulnérable. Les nerfs de ce dernier lâchèrent et il se jeta dans les bras du Canadien, en pleurant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Christopher le serrait fort. La présence d'un Shawn Michaels en boxer contre lui l'émouvait mais il se concentra sur la détresse de son ami pour éviter que son corps ait une réaction déplacée. Sa main gauche errait dans la longue chevelure de son aîné, tandis que son bras droit encerclait ses hanches.

- Pleur Shawn, ça fait du bien, déclara le Canadien en caressant les cheveux de HBK.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'embêtes avec moi, sanglota le Show Stopper.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Shawn, c'est parce que je tiens énormément à toi. Et puis tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout, répondit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le haut du crâne pour éviter qu'il interprète mal la chose.

Shawn n'était pas préparé à entendre que Chris était fou amoureux de lui, il en était intimement persuadé. Jericho sentait que Michaels se détendait progressivement au creux de ses bras et que ses larmes commençaient à se tarir. Le souffle chaud du Texan rendait le blond complètement fou. Sans s'en rendre compte, il resserra l'étreinte autour du corps magnifique de HBK.

- Promets moi que tu ne me feras plus jamais un coup pareil Shawn, souffla le Canadien.

- Je…, la voix du Heart Break Kid s'éteignit.

- Promets le moi Shawn, insista Y2J.

- Je te le promets Christopher, abdiqua HBK totalement épuisé. N'y vois rien d'indécent, continua le Show Stopper, mais tu veux bien rester dormir avec moi, je ne veux pas être tout seul. S'il te plait…

- Bien sûr Shawn, tout ce que tu voudras. Mais tu veux bien me rendre un service ?

- Hum…

- Va te laver les dents, tu pues l'alcool.

- Ouais, j'y vais.

Pendant que Shawn Michaels était dans la salle de bain, Jericho méditait. _**Shawn, l'aurais-tu vraiment fait si je n'étais pas intervenu à temps ? Je te fais le serment que je ferais payer à cet imbécile de Cena tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Il va payer… Si il y a bien un truc que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on s'attaque aux gens que j'aime.**_

Chris retira son pantalon et se glissa sous la couverture. Quand HBK sortit de la salle de bain, le cœur du blond manqua un battement. Il était resplendissant. Il avait lissé ses cheveux et malgré ses yeux rougis, il lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Il te plaît mon lit Christopher ?

- Il est parfait. Mais arrêtes de traîner, je veux que tu te reposes.

- Oui maman.

- Shawn !

- D'accord, c'est bon, j'arrive.

A son tour, Michaels se glissa dans la chaleur de la couverture. Un long frisson parcourut son échine.

- Tu as froid, s'inquiéta le Canadien.

- Un peu.

- Alors viens plus près, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus Shawn Hickenbottom.

Alors à la grande surprise de Chris, Shawn posa sa tête sur ses pectoraux et une main glacée sur ses abdominaux, ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Effectivement, tu as froid, déclara-t-il en lui caressant doucement le dos et les cheveux.

- Plus maintenant.

Le blond esquissa un sourire. _**Si**_ _**seulement tu pouvais ressentir la même chose que moi à ton égard…**_

Les yeux clos, Shawn Michaels continua :

- Dis Chris, si t'en as marre de te faire draguer par Morrison, je peux m'occuper de lui.

- Non, c'est gentil mais Johnny ne me dérange pas. Il est mignon à sans cesse essayer de me conquérir.

- Mouais, si tu le dis.

- T'es jaloux Shawn ?

- N'importe quoi, tu sais que je n'arrive pas à l'oublier.

Cette phrase blessa Chris qui ne répliqua pas.

- Tu ne dis plus rien ?

- Non, je, excuse moi.

- Chris…

- T'en fais pas Shawn, c'est rien. Ahhhh… On fait une belle paire à nous deux.

- Ouais, répondit évasivement HBK.

Chris entoura le Heart Break Kid de ses bras.

- Tu sais Chris, je ne veux pas que tu souffres comme moi je souffre. Ce mec pour qui t'as pleuré tout à l'heure, il en vaut la peine ?

- Tu étais là ?

- Oui.

- Il vaut toutes les peines du monde Shawn. C'est un homme formidable, je l'aime à en crever. Si il savait…

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

- Je ne peux pas. J'aimerais tant…

- Mais ?

- Mais je te trouve bien curieux. Non je rigole. C'est que je… je ne peux pas, voila tout.

- OK, je te laisse tranquille avec mes questions.

- Allez, on dort, si demain t'es fatigué, ça sera de ma faute.

- Chris ?

- Hum.

- Merci.

- C'est normal. Tu ne mérites pas d'être seul, et moi je ne te laisserai pas. Fais le vide et tu verras tu t'endormiras.

_**Je t'aime**_, pensa Jericho.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews**

**Voici la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 3 : Je te hais.

Christopher ouvrit les yeux, une raie de lumière filtrait à travers l'épais rideau crème. Ces paupières cillèrent, le temps qu'il se souvienne où il était. Il tenta de bouger, mais Shawn était fermement accroché à lui. Il abandonna. De toute façon il était tellement bien. Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur le tatouage au biceps de l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés. Un cœur transpercé d'une épée et un serpent en forme de S.

_**S comme Shawn, S comme San Antonio, S comme sensationnel, S comme sexy. Oula, je commence bien ce matin moi. C'est vrai qu'il est sexy, diaboliquement même. Chris, arrête, pas dès le matin… Mais je fais ce que je veux quand même ! Tu voudrais que ton corps réagisse et qu'il le sente ? Non mais, où on va ? D'où tu me dictes ce que j'ai à faire ?**_

Pendant que le canadien bataillait avec sa petite voix intérieure, HBK se réveillait en douceur. Il trouva que le corps qu'il tenait était magnifiquement doux et chaud. Il bailla.

- Chris ?

Jericho fut soulagé que Shawn ne le prenne pas pour cet enfoiré de Cena.

- Hey Shawn, ça va ? Bien dormi ?

- Excellemment bien. Je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis des lustres.

- J'en suis heureux.

- Y' a quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

- Non, on part demain, on a la journée de libre.

- Cool. Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble ?

- Avec plaisir.

- Au fait c'est quoi la prochaine destination ?

- Houston.

- Yes ! Le Texas !

- Pff.

- Quoi ?

- Fait trop chaud là-bas.

- Tu préfères te les geler au Canada ?

- Non, un peu de chaleur ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps. Et puis j'aime bien les Texans.

- Tu sais que je t'adore toi, sourit Michaels.

- Moi aussi Shawn, moi aussi.

Les bras du Heart Break Kid enserraient fermement Chris et apparemment, il n'était pas décidé à bouger, pour le plus grand plaisir du Code Breaker. Ils ne disaient plus rien, ils étaient toujours l'un contre l'autre, les doigts de Chris traçant toujours les contours du tatouage de Shawn. La pendule fixée sur le mur d'en face indiquait 10h.

- Faudrait qu'on se prépare Shawn, si on veut faire quelque chose de notre journée.

- Je n'ai pas envi, je veux rester au lit.

- Allez, debout fainéant.

Pour toute réponse Michaels s'affala encore plus sur Jericho.

- T'es lourd Shawn.

- Que du muscle.

- C'est ça, lève toi donc que je puisse respirer.

- Et si je n'ai pas envi ?

- J'ai déjà pu remarquer sur le ring que tu étais chatouilleux, ça te tente ?

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

- C'est mal me connaître.

Les hommes partirent dans une bataille infernale de chatouilles, roulant dans tous les sens sur le lit totalement défait. Puis, Chris décréta qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se préparer mais Shawn en avait décidé autrement. Il l'immobilisa.

- Chris, me laisse pas, lui dit-il avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Mais on se revoit dans un quart d'heure.

- Tu vas me prendre pour un fou, mais j'ai besoin de ta présence.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te prendre pour un fou ? Je suis flatté.

HBK sourit et le laissa partir.

- On se rejoint en bas Shawn ?

- Oui, mais tu m'attends pour déjeuner.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Jericho en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Et Y2J regagna sa chambre, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. _**Après tout, ça sera peut être plus facile de le conquérir que je ne pensais. Il a l'air d'être assez réceptif à mes attentions.**_

Chris s'habilla rapidement : un jeans et une chemise ouverte sur le haut de son torse. Il se mouilla les cheveux et les ébouriffa de façon à se donner un style « saut du lit », en espérant que cela plairait à Shawn. Il descendit. Le Texan n'était pas encore là. Le blond se crispa. John Cena, lui, était là. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un. _**Batista**_, supposa Jericho. Il s'avança vers lui, le sang bouillant dans ses veines. Sans prévenir, Chris envoya une magnifique droite dans la face de Cena qui vacilla et s'écroula sous l'impact du choc. Il le frappa de nouveau, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre l'arcade de celui qui avait fait souffrir Shawn. Cena riposta et Chris se défendit. Finalement, Jericho se retrouva immobilisé le long du mur, les poignets entravés par les mains de son vis-à-vis. John, le visage ensanglanté déclara d'un ton hargneux :

- Bon tu m'expliques maintenant ?

- Que je t'explique, s'indigna le blond. Si je n'étais pas intervenu à temps hier soir, il en aurait fini, et tout ça par ta faute.

Shawn descendait les escaliers. Il s'arrêta, observant les deux hommes en train de régler leurs comptes.

- Bon sang, mais de qui tu parles Chris ?

- Même pas une petite idée John ? C'est vraiment pitoyable. A ton avis, qui t'aime au point de mourir pour toi ?

- Shawn…

- Et oui, le Heart Break Kid en personne, s'exclama Y2J. Et si je n'avais pas été là, tu aurais eu sa mort sur la conscience et ça je ne te l'aurai jamais pardonné, espèce d'enfoiré. Votre séparation, ça l'a anéanti. Cesse de me regarder avec cet air étonné, tu le sais, et tu l'as bien vite oublié, on dirait.

- T'insinues quoi là ?

- Ben je ne sais pas moi, c'est à toi de me le dire. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis jeté dans les bras de Dave.

- Ne le mêle pas à ça.

- Et concernant Shawn, c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Lui et moi c'est du passé. C'est fini. Fini. J'aime Dave. Dave m'aime et Michaels n'a rien à redire à ça.

HBK de son côté était dégoûté par l'attitude de Cena.

- Pourriture, cracha Jericho à la figure de Cena. T'es qu'une grosse pourriture.

Cena ne supporta pas et son poing partit dans le visage de Christopher. Il allait répliquer, mais le Show Stopper décida de se montrer.

- Laisse le Chris, tu lui as assez fait payer comme ça. Il n'en vaut même pas la peine, déclara Shawn sans un regard pour son ex-petit ami.

_**Comment j'ai pu me tromper à ce point ? John je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça. Je n'ai simplement été qu'une conquête de plus à ton palmarès.**_

Cena s'en alla, il fallait qu'il nettoie sa blessure avant que Dave n'arrive. Il voulait être présentable. Michaels alla à la rencontre de Chris et caressa la bosse qui était en train de naître sous son œil. Chris gémit.

- Tu as mal ?

- Ouais, il a de la force.

- Tu l'as bien amoché, remarqua HBK.

- Il le méritait, rétorqua Chris. Cet enfoiré le méritait.

- Calme toi, Chris, tenta Shawn en prenant le visage du Canadien entre ses mains. Calme toi, Christopher.

- J'aime quand tu m'appelles Christopher, t'es le seul à le faire.

- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher de la glace pour ton œil ?

- Non, c'est bon ça va, merci. Viens Shawn, on va manger.

Très peu de catcheurs étaient présents dans le restaurant. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement, pressés de sortir d'ici et d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Mais Shawn parlait peu. Se remémorant les paroles de celui qu'il avait aimé et qu'il était bien décidé à détester. Une fois dehors, Michaels déclara :

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire Chris, mais tu es très beau ce matin.

- Merci veux faire quelque chose en particulier aujourd'hui ?

- Faut que je me change les idées, ça te dis d'aller faire du karting ?

- C'est une excellente idée.

* * *

**Voila pour le moment. Une tite review ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila le chapitre 4, enjoy ! Merci à ceux qui me lisent**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 4 : Un pari est un pari.

Chris ne pu admettre qu'une chose. En combinaison de pilote, Shawn était diablement sexy. Avant qu'il n'enfile son casque, Chris déclara :

- Et si on mettait un peu de piment à cette course de kart ?

- OK. Tu proposes quoi ?

- Le gagnant demande ce qu'il veut au perdant.

- Ça me paraît juste. Attention à toi Chris, j'ai de l'imagination.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu vas me battre ?

- Bien sûr.

Et sur ce, Jericho enfila son casque. Il était comique à essayer de l'accrocher sous le menton.

- T'excite pas Christopher, attends je vais te l'attacher, dit Shawn.

Le Heart Break Kid planta ses magnifiques yeux dans ceux de Chris. Sans jamais détourner le regard, il desserra la lanière du casque et l'attacha.

- Voila c'est fait.

- Merci, bafouilla Chris qui avait eu une montée de chaleur.

A son tour, HBK enfila le casque et ils partirent sur la piste. Quand le départ fut annoncé, ils partirent à toutes pompes. Au premier virage Chris dépassa Shawn qui avait prit un peu d'avance. Mais le Texan le rattrapa rapidement. Ils se heurtèrent, et se cognèrent tous les deux dans les barrières de pneus. Ils redémarrèrent aussitôt. Les trois tours suivants furent serrés, ils se talonnaient. Puis HBK prit la tête de la course et au bout du dixième tour, fut déclaré vainqueur.

Quand ils sortirent des karts, ils étaient exténués et en sueur. Ils avaient tout donné pour espérer gagner ce petit pari. Chacun avait une idée précise de ce qu'il ferait faire à l'autre. Ils retirèrent les casques. Chris était tout rouge. Quant à Shawn, il avait besoin de se recoiffer, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

- Tu vois que je t'ai battu, se moqua Michaels.

- Ouais, mais c'était de la chance.

- Mauvais joueur, ricana le plus vieux.

- Non, c'est juste que je voulais vraiment gagner.

- T'auras d'autres occasions, on recommencera.

- Mouais.

- Fais pas la tête mon petit Chrissounet, s'amusa Michaels en lui pinçant légèrement la joue comme il l'aurait fait à un enfant.

- T'es vraiment infernal, s'exaspéra Jericho le sourire aux lèvres.

- Allez viens, on va enlever les combis. J'ai chaud moi.

Dans les vestiaires, Shawn retirait sa combinaison. Chris le regardait avec envie. Shawn l'avait remarqué, mais n'était pas sûr pour l'envie. Il avait décidé qu'il était temps d'utiliser le pari.

- Tu ne te déshabilles pas Chris ?

Y2J, l'esprit mal placé, s'imagina tout de suite des sous-entendus. Mais il se reprit.

- Je t'admirais, répondit-il bêtement.

- Mais bien sûr. Approche, continua Shawn, j'ai envi d'utiliser mon pari tout de suite.

Jericho ne bougea pas, se demandant ce que le Texan avait derrière la tête.

- Tu me fais confiance Christopher ?

Il avait touché le point sensible.

- Oui.

- Alors viens.

Chris fit quelques pas.

- Alors, que dois-je faire, seigneur Michaels, plaisanta-t-il.

- Embrasse moi.

Le Canadien eut un temps d'arrêt, le temps d'être sûr qu'il avait bien compris. Après tout pourquoi hésiter ? Depuis combien de temps il attendait que l'occasion se présente ?

- Tu es sûr Shawn ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi. Je veux utiliser mon pari et je veux que tu m'embrasses. Rien de bien compliqué ?

- Non effectivement, rien de compliqué.

Shawn baissa la fermeture de la combinaison du blond jusqu'à son bas ventre. Chris passa sa main dans la nuque du Heart Break Kid et l'attira doucement à lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Tout d'abord, ce fut baiser chaste, pudique. Puis le baiser s'approfondit, devint tendre et langoureux. Leurs langues se caressaient. C'était si doux, si sensuel. Les mains du Texan se posèrent sur les hanches du Canadien, et il attira son corps contre le sien. Cela décupla l'ardeur de Jericho qui maintenant jouait d'une manière très provocante avec les lèvres pulpeuses de son vis-à-vis. Sa deuxième main passa sous la chemise de Shawn Michaels. Son corps était brûlant. A bout de souffle, ils finirent par se détacher. Ils étaient tous deux à l'étroit dans leur pantalon.

- Alors, j'ai été comment, demanda Chris.

- Génial, répondit Shawn en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres, tu as été génial. Et à ce que je vois, tu dois penser pareil.

- Vicieux ! Depuis quand tu regardes mon entrejambe ?

- Genre, ça te déplait.

- Non, bien sur que non…

- J'en étais sûr.

HBK lui prit les mains.

- Allez, enlève cette combinaison.

Quand ils sortirent, Jericho se rappela qu'ils avaient un débriefing à 13h. Il en informa Shawn qui le traita d'écervelé.

- Non mais oh, pour qui on se prend Monsieur Michaels, ricana Y2J.

Arrivés dans la salle de conférences de l'hôtel, tous les lutteurs étaient déjà présents. Les places qu'il restait ne permettaient pas à Shawn et Chris de rester ensemble. Jericho alla s'asseoir à côté de John Morrison et HBK à côté de Rey Mysterio. Mr McMahon commença son habituel speech sur le show passé, faisant ressortir défauts et qualités. Pendant ce temps, la main du Shaman of sexy s'aventura dangereusement sur la cuisse du Canadien. Chris se laissait faire. Il voulait laisser Morrison s'amuser un peu, tant qu'il ne dépassait pas les bornes. Quand le jeune homme remonta légèrement trop haut, le Code Breaker le rappela à l'ordre en lui tapant sur la main, qui redescendit de suite.

_**Shawn m'as-tu embrassé par dépit de John ou ressens-tu vraiment quelque chose pour moi ? Parce que moi je t'aime. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce que tu ressens en ce moment…**_

Jericho fut tiré de sa rêverie par un bras qui le secouait.

- Chris, c'est finit, l'informa Morrison.

En effet, les autres catcheurs commençaient à quitter la salle. Voyant que HBK s'approchait, Johnny eut un mouvement de recul.

- Tu peux disposer Morrison, déclara Michaels.

Le plus jeune regarda avec mépris celui qui venait clairement de lui faire comprendre qu'il était en trop ici. Il s'en alla.

- Il est quelle heure, demanda Jericho.

- L'heure d'aller faire nos valises, répondit le Show Stopper.

- Tu veux que je vienne t'aider Shawn ? C'est un peu le bazar dans ta chambre.

L'intéressé lui adressa un sourire qui le fit littéralement fondre.

- Je suppose que je dois prendre ça pour un oui, déclara Y2J.

Ils montèrent en silence jusqu'à la chambre de l'aîné. Le silence formait un lien particulier entre eux. Tout s'exprimait par les yeux. Et les yeux en disaient beaucoup plus long que tout le reste. La chambre du Heart Break Kid était toujours aussi apocalyptique que lorsque que Chris l'avait quitté. Chacun s'attela alors à une tâche. Shawn s'occupait de ses vêtements, quant au Canadien, il ramassait les bouteilles vides et les morceaux de papiers par terre. Qu'est-ce que Shawn pouvait être bordélique ! Rapidement, ils eurent fini de ranger. La chambre était impeccable.

- Tu ne fais pas ton lit Shawn ?

- Non.

- Tu peux le faire. Si tu acceptes, ce soir je t'invite à partager le mien, proposa Jericho, en priant de toutes ses forces pour que Shawn accepte.

- Mais ce serait avec plaisir, beau Canadien.

Le Code Breaker n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

- Quoi ?

- T'as bien entendu Christopher, affirma HBK d'une voix rauque.

Y2J sentit une pointe d'excitation monter en lui. Il fit doucement basculer Michaels sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans le cou du Texan et il remonta lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Shawn ne pu retenir un gémissement. Les mains du Canadien remontaient sous la chemise de son vis-à-vis.

- J'aime quand tu m'appelles Christopher, souffla le blond.

- Hum, je t'interdis de me faire subir une telle torture.

Chris qui, en effet avait décidé de faire poireauter Shawn, se leva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda HBK complètement décontenancé.

- Je me fais désirer, rétorqua Chris, son magnifique sourire en coin collé au visage. Faut que je prépare ma valise.

Le Show Stopper émit un grognement désapprobateur puis demanda :

- Je peux venir ?

- Bien sûr que tu peux venir. Quelle question. Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi on dirait, remarqua Jericho.

- Non, tu m'es devenu vital. J'ai besoin de ton amour pour survivre.

Le Code Breaker l'attira à lui et lui déposa un baiser frivole sur les lèvres.

- Et moi, je ne ferai pas la même erreur que lui. Je resterai à jamais à tes côtés.

- Christopher…

Chris lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Chut, ne dis rien.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plut ^^ review ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voila le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 5 : Fais moi tien.

La séance de rangement du côté de chez Chris fut rapide. C'était quelqu'un de très maniaque, ce que Shawn s'était vite empressé de lui faire remarquer. La pendule affichait 19 heures. Ils avaient beaucoup traîné dans la chambre de Michaels.

- Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre, Chris ?

- Oui. Au bar de l'hôtel ou à l'extérieur ?

- A l'extérieur. J'aimerais qu'on aille dîner quelque part après.

- Hum, mon Texan est bien romantique, déclara Y2J en lui passant les bras autour du cou.

- Oui, répondit brièvement HBK avant d'aller jouer avec les lèvres du blond.

Chris semblait apprécier, car de petits gémissements franchissaient ses lèvres. Le degré d'excitation monta et le Canadien du se détacher de Shawn.

- Pourquoi, demanda le Heart Break Kid.

- Je veux attendre ce soir et si tu continues ça ne va pas être possible. Regarde dans quel état tu me mets.

Le Show Stopper jeta un coup d'œil amusé à l'entrejambe de Jericho. Son pantalon semblait bien petit tout à coup.

- Hum, ça me donne des idées, dit Shawn, tu veux que je te soulage ?

La main de Shawn effleura la bosse douloureuse dans le pantalon de Chris.

- Non, mon amour, j'ai dit ce soir. Allez sortons, sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir te résister.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans un restaurant de Phoenix :

Les deux hommes trinquaient, une coupe de champagne à la main. Ils se souriaient tendrement, les doigts liés. Shawn revivait. Il avait réussi à accorder de nouveau sa confiance à un homme, à un homme merveilleux qui plus est. Chris l'aimait, il aimait Chris. Ensemble ils étaient heureux. Finalement il s'était remis de sa séparation plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait.

Alors que chacun dégustait son assiette de spaghettis bolognaise HBK prit la parole :

- Chris, je suis désolé.

- Désolé de quoi ?

- C'est à cause de moi que t'as pleuré hier à la soirée, pas vrai ?

- Oui…Je…

- Alors excuse moi de t'avoir fais souffrir tant de temps Christopher. Je suis désolé, sincèrement.

La main du Canadien caressa la joue du Texan, comme il se plaisait maintenant à le faire souvent

- Shawn… Ce n'est pas grave. L'important c'est que maintenant nous soyons ensemble et heureux tous les deux. Je veux vivre chaque seconde de ma vie à tes côtés.

- Christopher…

Quand les desserts furent finis, Chris déclara :

- On rentre Shawn ?

- Oui.

Pendant qu'ils montaient les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de Jericho, chacun des hommes tentait de paraître plus calme que l'autre, mais leur allure les trahissait. Ils couraient presque. Le Canadien tremblait tellement d'impatience qu'il eut du mal à insérer la carte magnétique dans la fente de la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils balancèrent leurs vestes sur le lit avec empressement et Y2J plaqua Shawn contre le mur, en prenant violemment possession de ses lèvres. Ses mains s'étaient rapidement engouffrées sous la chemise du Heart Break Kid, qu'il jugea superflue. Sans se défaire de la bouche du Texan, il lui ôta et fit de même avec la sienne. Leur baiser n'avait plus rien à voir avec le premier qu'ils avaient échangé. Ils s'embrassaient avec toute la violence de la passion. Lèvres, langues et corps liés, ils roulèrent sur le lit et se retrouvèrent rapidement en tenue d'Adam. Le désir les consumait. Ils ne pouvaient plus attendre, ils s'étaient assez retenus comme ça. Ce fut HBK qui donna le signal.

- Fais moi tien Christopher, articula-t-il avec peine le souffle court.

Une heure plus tard, dans la baignoire remplie à ras bord :

Chris était assis, la tête renversée sur le bord de la baignoire. Ses joues étaient encore rosies par leurs exploits. Shawn, lui, était dos contre le torse du blond, la tête au creux de son épaule, se remémorant sans cesse le moment où Christopher avait jouie en lui. C'était la première fois qu'il laissait quelqu'un prendre les commandes, d'habitude il préférait maîtriser la situation. Il n'avait pas été déçu, il s'était totalement abandonné à Christopher Irvine et se dernier avait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour qu'il ait du plaisir. Il aimait Shawn, même si il ne le disait pas, et il voulait le lui faire ressentir. Une main de Chris s'égara sur le torse de HBK, finalement il entoura sa cage thoracique de ses bras et l'attira plus près de lui.

- C'était formidable mon ange, murmura Jericho.

- Oui, génial.

Après un temps d'arrêt le Show Stopper déclara :

- Je t'aime Christopher.

- Moi aussi je t'aime bébé. Tu es une perle rare, l'homme idéal, tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

Michaels releva la tête et embrassa Chris avec une extrême tendresse, qui contrastait avec leur échange passionné d'il y a quelques instants.

- Merci mon cœur. Je pense aussi avoir trouvé en toi l'homme idéal.

Trois jours plus tard, sur le ring de l'Aréna de Houston, ils étaient couronnés champions du monde par équipe. Le Texas les avait soutenu pendant tout leur match contre The Miz et Morrison (qui l'avait particulièrement mauvaise). Pour Shawn et Chris c'était la plus belle des victoires. Tous les deux, ils avaient tout surmontés. Et ces titres c'étaient en quelque sorte une concrétisation de leur amour. Plus rien ne pourrait les arrêter.

Seuls ils étaient forts mais ensemble, ils étaient invincibles.

Fin

* * *

**Voila c'était la fin, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai piqué le slogan de SD vs RAW 2009 ;)**

**Review ?  
**


End file.
